


Security Blanket

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they were little, Sam and Dean have always had a strange position they like to sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Dean wasn’t generally a heavy sleeper. When he was a child he slept lightly so that he could hear if Sammy woke. When he grew older he slept in the hotel bed closest to the door so that anyone who broke in would have to go through him first to get to Sam. As long as he hadn’t drunk himself silly he would wake up if anything happened.

At least, he liked to believe he would.

Somewhere down the line Sam had gotten good at sneaking out around Dean while Dean slept. Some part of him wanted to be proud but most of him was annoyed. He didn’t like it when Sammy ran off on him. He didn’t do it as much anymore knowing Dean would hunt him down and be incredibly _pissed,_ but there were other weird habits that he picked up.

He and Sam had always been closer than normal brothers, and they shared a bed until Sam turned ten and John forbid it. Dean had faint, cloudy memories of sleeping on his stomach with Sam curled up on his back like a loyal dog. He grew used to the weight of Sam, like a security blanket, and as soon as Sam got big enough he started to return the favour. It was meant to be some sort of fighting joke between them, but it was something much deeper beneath the surface.

One of the things Sam became good at was sneaking into Dean’s bed to sleep on him. Most of the time Dean didn’t wake up; if anything, having Sam’s weight strewn across his back only lured him deeper into sleep. Dean wished that Sam would wake him up when he wanted to sleep like that. Even though he liked waking up with Sam’s morning wood pressed into his lower back, he thought it would be nice to be aware of it. That way he could do something about Sam’s dick and not just have it cuddled against his back all night.

The times Dean did happen to wake up, it was usually for one of two reasons – the first being that he was in a nightmare, and the second was that Sam had had a nightmare and therefore wasn’t being as sneaky as usual. There were other reasons Sam would wake him in the middle of the night – he was horny, or couldn’t stop thinking, or something important came up – but it was usually because one of them was suffering in their sleep. 

Sam hadn’t done it in a while. They both had a lot on their minds and after everything they’d been through, they were both incredibly edgy. Dean felt an urge to be secretive, but he squashed it before it could bloom. He had nothing to hide from Sam. From everyone else on the planet maybe, but not from his Sammy.

So when Sam suddenly does it again one night, Dean is as sure as hell awake in minutes. He could hear Sam shuffling out of his bed with great care so Dean didn’t say anything, hardly dared to breathe, until Sam’s knee pressed against the edge of his bed. “Sammy?”

He stiffened and almost seemed to draw away, but didn’t. “It’s just me,” he mumbled.

“You right?” Dean asked. “Sammy?”

Sam collapsed across the bed with a groan. His stomach was pressing into Dean’s back and Sam’s head was undoubtedly hanging off the edge of the bed. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Dean twisted his head back to glance at his little brother. “Doesn’t matter,” he said carefully. “Are you alright?”

Sam turned his head away and fidgeted until he was more comfortable. “I want to sleep here,” he said. It sounded like a question, which made Dean frown.

“You don’t need to ask, you know.”

He made an indecisive noise and sat up. Cold washed over Dean’s bare back as Sam peeled away the thin hotel sheets so that he could fit his huge frame under them. “You still sleep in just boxers?”

“You complaining?”

“Not at all.”

Sam laid down on Dean’s back like he used to. He was a lot heavier now and, although Dean wouldn’t admit it out loud, _bigger_ than Dean. With Sam pressed against him like this, however, he hardly noticed. Even though he was the one stuck it felt like Sam was in an incredibly vulnerable position, so Dean remained quiet. He thought his silence might have comforted Sam more than words did. 

Still, he wanted to know what had upset Sam. “You had a nightmare?”

Sam puffed out a sigh. His breath was hot on the back of Dean’s neck. “Something like that,” he muttered. “Don’t want to sleep alone anymore.”

Dean reached a hand back to rub at Sam’s waist. His skin was hot – he only wore pants to bed, and Dean was glad for it. The skin-to-skin contact always felt incredibly good. “You know you’re always welcome in my bed, Sammy.”

“Why do you make that sound so dirty?” Sam scowled. He lifted a hand to brush away the hair at the back of Dean’s neck and pressed his lips to the skin he exposed. “You make everything sound so dirty.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. He arched his back, pressing his ass directly against Sam’s crotch, and delighted in the shiver it pulled from his brother. “Can’t help but feel a little dirty when you lay on me like this, Sammy.”

Sam hummed. He rubbed his hips against Dean’s ass for a moment but tonight didn’t feel like one of those nights. Sure enough, Sam settled without complaint within moments. He slipped his arms around Dean’s chest and hooked one leg over his hip and then he didn’t move again.

Dean continued to rub at Sam’s waist until he felt all the tension leave Sam’s body. His shoulder was aching for it, but Sammy’s comfort was priceless. He still wanted to know what Sam had dreamed about, but he could always bug him about it for later.

For now, he was content to linger in the warmth Sam’s body brought him. He was heavy and relaxed and Dean couldn’t smell anything other than _Sam._ It was something he enjoyed quite a bit and, well, if Sammy happened to want to go a round in the morning then Dean surely wasn’t going to deny him.

Sleeping with Sammy like this, despite the odd position, had always been enjoyable. That night was no different.


	2. Two

After the first time he did it in a while, Sam returned to sleeping in Dean’s bed almost nightly. He didn’t always sleep on Dean’s back, but he did sleep tucked under Dean’s arm or pressed against his side or with one of his ridiculously long legs thrown over Dean’s hips. He was an absolute leech in his sleep but Dean didn’t mind.

It seemed that after Sam had gotten permission to sleep in the same bed as Dean (not that he’d needed it) he didn’t want to leave. Dean didn’t make him, either – he liked sleeping with Sammy, liked having that closeness back. He’d always been a little possessive of Sam’s attention, but with the knowledge that he’d go to bed with Sam clinging to him like some sort of octopus, that possessiveness seemed to fade.

Not every night resulted in fucking, either. Cuddling between them became a regular thing when no one was around to see, even if their daytime relationship didn’t exactly change. 

It was after one particularly nasty hunt with a witch who was a little too fond of throwing people into goddamn tombstones that Dean was left with a nasty bruise on his back and Sam became noticeably possessive. Perhaps protective was a better word. It was like Dean used to be, Dean thought. He supposed it didn’t help that the witch had choked him within an inch of his life before tossing him across the cemetery like some old, dirty rag. 

Sam didn’t let Dean out of his sight that night. He was subtle about it, of course, but Dean could read his Sammy like an open book. Sam’s eyes followed him across the diner when he went to order their food and Sam stared at him from the car when he filled Baby up with gas. When Dean went to shower that evening he purposefully left the door open just for Sam, knowing Sam would get antsy if he didn’t. 

He left the shower curtain open, too. He couldn’t get any more obvious, he thought.

Sure enough, Sam wandered into the bathroom after him in under two minutes. He had that worried pinch in his brow that made his forehead wrinkle, and Dean could only shake his head. “You worry too much, Sammy,” he said as he glanced over at him for a moment. 

“Your back,” Sam murmured. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and reached out a hand to press his palm against Dean’s exposed skin. “Does it hurt?” 

Dean shrugged. “Not really,” he said. He turned off the water and blindly reached behind him. “Hand me the towel, would ya?”

Sam yanked the hotel towel off its rack and wrapped it around Dean’s shoulders. He was surprisingly tender as he took charge of drying Dean off, despite Dean’s half-hearted arguments. Sam seemed shaken up more than usual by what had happened so Dean didn’t want to freak him out anymore. It did get taken a little too far when Sam went to put his boxers back on him, so Dean gently pushed his hands away. That was something he could do on his own.

“You have a shower,” he instructed in his no-nonsense voice, “and then come to bed, alright? Leave the door open.”

Sam frowned at him, but nodded anyway. He still had that ridiculously transparent look of concern on his face, but he did what he was told and that was all that mattered. 

Dean had said that his back didn’t hurt all that much, but it fucking did. He felt achy and sore and when he went to lay on his back after double checking that the hotel door was locked and the curtains were closed he found that it was too painful. He stayed on his stomach instead, arms tucked up under his pillow as he listened to the sound of the shower running. Steam was starting to billow into the hotel room and it surely couldn’t be good for the carpet but Dean didn’t really care.

A couple minutes later and Sam was walking out wearing his pyjama pants. He tossed his wet towel on one of the chairs by the table and crawled into bed, intending to make himself comfortable on Dean’s back, but Dean stopped him. As much as it made his heart sink into his stomach, there was no way he could bare Sammy’s weight on his bruised back tonight.

“I can’t tonight, Sammy,” he said quietly. 

That worried frown came back as Sam hovered over him but he obediently settled beside Dean instead. Sam’s concern was starting to get to Dean, and he hated when that happened – it caused old fears to surface. He’d never been more afraid of anything than he was of losing Sam.

“Can we…?” Sam started hesitantly, glancing away. “I mean, is your back too sore?”

“For you?” Dean scrunched his nose up at the question dismissively. “Never. Come here.”

Sam squeezed into the space under him and tentatively sought out his lips. The kiss he gave Dean was hesitant and almost nervous, very unlike the usual rough kisses he offered. 

“You’re really shaken up by this,” Dena murmured, lifting a hand to brush back hair behind Sam’s ear. “Why? It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

“I know,” Sam whispered. “I know, Dean, but… I just don’t want to lose you anymore.”

A tight feeling forced its way into Dean’s throat. He brushed Sam’s hair back again, even though none of it had slipped forwards, just to have an excuse to touch his face. “You’re not going to, Sam,” he said firmly. “Don’t go believing that.”

Sam nodded and pressed forwards to rub his cold nose against Dean’s throat. Dean was a little surprised by his compliance, but it was believable; Sam was good at following orders when he wanted to, especially when they were from Dean. This was no different.

Feeling that Sam was a little more relaxed now, Dean slipped a leg in between his. “You still wanna…?”

Sam was nodding before Dean got halfway through the question. “Yeah,” he said, breathless, “yeah, I do. Please.”

Dean felt himself starting to smile and eagerly accepted the kiss Sam gave him. This one was different, was more forceful; more like Sam. He kissed back until he felt tension start to leave Sam’s body before slipping his tongue out to trace Sam’s lips. Sam opened up with a small moan that went straight to Dean’s dick and so he pressed forwards, forcing his tongue into Sam’s willing mouth. 

Sam pressed against him harder, pushing his hips into Dean’s leg. His skin jumped beneath Dean’s palm when Dean slid his hand down Sam’s chest. His muscles were firm and his skin was warm and Dean couldn’t be happier. His little brother was all grown up but the way he was affected by Dean’s touch had never changed.

“Feel good?” Dean murmured against Sam’s lips. His fingers traced a path across Sam’s chest to brush across one of his nipples. Sam jerked at the touch, nodding his head frantically. It made Dean grin. “Good.”

“Hurry up, Dean,” Sam whined.

“So impatient,” Dean hummed. He urged Sam to roll onto his back and settled himself on Sam’s hips. Again, he was glad Sam had only worn pants to bed. He had a marvellous view of Sammy’s chest and his deliciously broad shoulders and that silly mug of his like this. He couldn’t help but lightly rake his nails down Sam’s chest as he rocked his hips back against Sam’s crotch. The response he got for his efforts was more than enough to make his dick hard – Sam’s too, if what he felt under his ass was anything to go by.

“Dean,” Sam complained. His hands settled heavily on Dean’s hips as he encouraged Dean to go faster, but Dean held himself still.

“I’m gonna take my time, Sammy,” he said, grinning again. He leaned down to nip at Sam’s lips, drawing away when Sam chased him for a kiss. He nudged Sam’s chin up instead and pressed a line of kisses down his throat, ignoring Sam’s needy whimper. When he found where Sam’s pulse was the strongest he opened his lips to suck at the skin until it turned an atrocious shade of red.

When he leaned back to admire his handiwork, Sam was panting. His hips were twitching beneath Dean’s ass and his cock was definitely awake and it made Dean lick his lips. It had been far too long since he’d been able to ravish Sam nice and slow, so why not tonight? Seemed like Sam needed it.

Dean shuffled back a little until he could lean down and press a kiss to Sam’s chest. Sam’s hand jumped into his hair to tightly grip at the short strands but he didn’t control Dean’s movements. Dean could feel Sam shivering and tensing as he laved at his skin with licks and kisses. He made sure to suck dark marks into Sam’s skin where he could get a decent mouthful and paid special attention to Sam’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they could be.

He moved lower when he felt that Sam had been teased enough to mouth at the strong dips in Sam’s stomach. His back protested at the way he was hunched but he didn’t want to stop, so he stretched out and pressed harder against Sam’s legs. He could feel Sam’s dick pressing against his best but he’d get to that in a minute. For now he was quite content to be teasing Sam with his mouth. 

He could play Sam’s body like it was an instrument made just for him to toy with.

Eventually, though, Sam grew tired of his teasing. “Dean,” he huffed, tightening his fingers in Dean’s hair, “hurry up.”

“Alright, alright,” Dean placated. He dug his fingers into the waistband of Sam’s pants to pull them down just far enough to expose him. He was tempted to make some sort of dick joke, but refrained from doing so. Instead he gripped a hand around the base of Sam’s cock and got straight to the good part.

Sam’s taste always confused Dean. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t exactly good, either. It was better than most he’d ever experienced. Either way, pleasuring Sam in this way always got Dean riled up – he was nothing if not a tremendous lover. 

He swallowed as much of Sam as he could and used his hands to grip what couldn’t fit into his mouth before going at it properly. Sam’s hands tightened in his hair to the point of pain but it felt like pleasure to Dean. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Sam’s cock and dragged it up to play around the head, delighting in Sam’s moans. He had to put one of his hands on Sam’s hips to keep himself from getting gagged but he didn’t pay any less attention to Sam. He could feel Sam tensing and releasing under him and it filled him with the weirdest sense of pride.

It was _him_ that made Sam feel this way. Sam was writhing and twisting and moaning because of Dean, like he was meant to. It was Dean’s lips wrapped around Sam’s cock and Dean’s tongue that pleasured him, not anyone else’s. This was Dean’s job; only his. _Sam_ was his. The possessiveness that welled up in him during times like this was astounding.

“Dean, Dean, I’m gonna-”

He pulled back before Sam could come and lightly stroked him. “Not yet, Sammy,” he said. His voice was hoarse and his throat was raspy from use. He sat up and straddled Sam’s hips again after getting Sam to push his pants halfway down his legs. “Under the pillow.”

It took a moment for Dean’s instruction to compute, but eventually Sam dug out the bottle of lube Dean kept stashed. He handed it to Dean and started to sit up, but Dean held him down with a hand to his chest. Sam gave him a questioning glance. Dean only shook his head and uncapped the bottle. The lube was cold on his fingers as he wriggled out of his boxers and reached his fingers back to press against his hole.

“You’re…?” Sam trailed off. 

“Yep,” Dean answered. He arched his back to get a better angle and pushed in a finger, groaning. It had been a long time since he’d bottomed to Sam, but he kind of wanted it. Don’t get him wrong, he loved to fuck Sam, but tonight just didn’t feel like one of those nights. 

Sam sat up anyway. His hands ran down from Dean’s shoulders to his waist and then further, pulling apart and groping Dean’s ass cheeks. He could only moan as one of Sam’s fingers slid through the mess of lube against his hole to press inside beside his own. “You feel good, Dean,” Sam whispered. He kissed under Dean’s chin and started working on his own hickeys while Dean worked in a second finger, then a third. 

Dean knew he should probably stretch himself better, but he was getting a little impatient. Sam was in no way small – quite the opposite, actually – but Dean was well aware of his own limitations. If anything, the burn of being stretched only made him harder.

Which it did. Sam gripped his hips extra tight as Dean reached his dick to line it up. The first press of it caused him some discomfort but when it finally went in he couldn’t help but give a short cry. It _burned_ but it was so _good _that he started to tremble. There were no barriers between him and Sam like this, not a single one. Still, he had to wait several moments before he could even twist his hips a little so that no real damage was done.__

__“Dean,” Sam whined again. He was panting real harsh against Dean’s collarbones and he was trembling, too. Dean pressed his hands against Sam’s shoulders and lowered his knees to the bed on either side of Sam’s hips to lift himself. He let out a pitiful sound as he pulled himself almost all the way off Sam’s cock before lowering back down. The stretch of Sam was deliriously pleasurable._ _

__After a moment, he started to go faster. He bounced in Sam’s lap as best as he could against the rickety hotel bed and clawed at Sam’s shoulders when the head of his cock started to brush against his prostate. Sharp breathes were leaving his lips as he moaned Sam’s name. Sam was starting to drive himself up into Dean and the longer Dean went, the less control Sam seemed to have._ _

__“Sam,” Dean moaned. “Sammy, feels so good. You feel good, baby boy?”_ _

__Sam whimpered at the pet name. It was a sure way to get him riled up, just as much as calling him _Sammy_ in a whispery voice did. “Dean, Dean…”_ _

__“I’m right here, Sammy,” Dean said. He gripped a fistful of Sam’s head to tilt it back and claimed his lips. “Want me on my stomach, Sammy? Wanna fuck me from behind?”_ _

__Sam gasped against Dean’s lips and nodded. He chased Dean for one more kiss before Dean reluctantly pulled away. It only took him a moment to change positions before Sam was leaning over him again, eyes dark and focused on all of Dean at once. Sam’s hands slid down his spine, mindful of the bruises, before settling firmly on his ass. He stared for what felt like ages before Dean fidgeted, impatient. Sam’s fingers touched his hole once, making Dean jerk, and then he was pressing his cock against Dean and sinking all the way in._ _

__Dean moaned at that. He arched his back again, rising up onto his elbows to push back into Sam’s rough thrusts. This angle had Sam’s clock grazing against his prostate with every other thrust and it made him feel dizzy with pleasure. “C’mon Sammy, fuck me harder.”_ _

__Sam complied. His nails dug sharp little points into Dean’s skin as his thrusts became harder and deeper. Dean couldn’t keep up. He hung his head, panting out soft noises as Sam started to become erratic. “Dean,” Sam whimpered, “Dean please, I’m gonna, I’m gonna-”_ _

__Despite how addled he felt, Dean twisted his head back. “Yeah, Sammy? Gonna come? You gonna come in your big brother?”_ _

__Sam let out a high whine. He leaned closer, desperately seeking out Dean’s lips, and Dean complied. He kissed Sam fast and dirty, reaching back a hand to grip his hair again._ _

__“Come for me, Sammy,” he rasped. “Do it.”_ _

__Sam let out a croaky cry as his entire body jerked. Dean closed his eyes as he felt Sam’s cock pulse in him and drew Sam’s forehead to his. He probably should have made Sam wear a condom to avoid mess, but it was too late now. He could always have another shower._ _

__As Sam came down from his high he was careful not to fall on Dean’s back. He kissed Dean again, wet and sloppy, before reaching a hand under Dean’s hips to grip his hard cock. It only took a few fast strokes before Dean was groaning against Sam’s lips, shaking to completion beneath him._ _

__By the time his thoughts were in order again Sam had pulled out of him and gone to fetch a wet towel from the bathroom. He wiped himself off before handing the towel to Dean, who grimaced. As much as he liked feeling Sam come in him – and vice versa – clean-up was always messy and sticky. Still, it had to be done; he didn’t want his inner thighs to be crusty in the morning._ _

__They moved to the bed with clean sheets to sleep. Dean didn’t bother putting his boxers back on and was pleased when Sam peeled off his sweaty pyjama pants to join him in the nude. With Sam tucked into his arms, he felt oddly at peace. “Feel better?” He asked._ _

__Sam nodded. “Thanks Dean,” he said on a sigh. “You always take care of me.”_ _

__“’Course I do,” Dean said. He ran a hand through Sam’s hair and hid a wince at the tangles in it. “You’re my baby brother.”_ _

__Sam hummed. He sounded tired. Dean played with his hair for a few extra moments, expecting Sam to drop off, but something kept him from sleep._ _

__“Lay on your stomach,” Dean said quietly. He urged Sam to roll over and despite Sam’s inquisitive noise he shifted so that he was laying across Sam’s back. It was a little sweaty and he was still running a little warm from their previous activities but it was bearable. “If you can’t lay on my back, I’ll just lay on yours,” he declared, nuzzling at the back of Sam’s neck once before he settled. “Just like when we were kids.”_ _

__A smile ghosted over Sam’s face. He was much closer to sleep than he was before. “Just like when we were kids,” he agreed._ _


End file.
